Talk:Kanohi Olmak
Good day, my name is Ravrahn, and I have something to say: This article says the Olmak forms gates in the fabric of space-time, also known as wormholes. These are caused by black hole gateways being filled by anti-gravity to bring down the event horizon. This is certainly possible in the MU, as we have seen both black holes and anti-gravity, but one problem: Wormholes allow for time-travel and stick to one dimension, the Olmak does not. Thus, we must assume the Olmak is not a wormhole machine. A sphere of pure gravity would do nothing at all, because mass is needed for gravity. An object of increased gravity is the only thing that could make a black hole in the MU (because, obviously, stars won't fit in the MU). Also, Gravity doesn't work by pushing in a certain direction. Gravity attracts objects together. Thus, a field of enhanced gravitational energy would not automatically push the individual forces in the same direction (eg. left), this would not be gravity, it would be pushing. Gravity, the attraction between objects, will force everything in the field to slam into each other, and if strong enough, create a black hole. It is not theorized that behind every black hole is a portal, rather it is hypothesized that a portal may lie inside some black holes, however, there is no evidence for this hypothesis. And would creating what is inside every black hole (a singularity, not a portal), not create a black hole? After all, all a black hole is is an infinitesimally small point of immense density. Due to the power of the gravity, it is hypothesised the laws of physics may break down inside the event horizon, and thus interdimensional travel may be possible, instead of death (of course, differences in physical constants would cause you to die nearly instantly in the new world). Also, the last time a black hole was created in the MU (Nuhvok-Kal), no ill effects proceeded. Yes, technically with this mechanism you could acheive the same effect with the Garai, or with a Toa of Gravity, however, you cannot, because that would render the Olmak useless, and thus it must not work to this effect. It is actually possible a ToG has worn the Olmak, after all, we don't know who the member or Jovan's team was or his element. And since in this model the gravity only creates the portals, would a ToG not only have the effect of making portals with greater ease, not travelling easier? Olmak has no relationship with time, because time travel is impossible (in the MU) and that is the only way time could relate to dimensional travel. Olmak has no proven relationship with Gravity, only theoretical relationship with gravity. And if it's only theorised relationships, how does anyone know the combination? Refute, Agree, Discuss, help provide a better solution. -Ravrahn ACK-HEM BUMP Because that is how I do things. -Ravrahn I see. Only today, I managed to get rid of my computer´s block to this site, and go to Password Recovery. Anyway, I see your point, Rav, and you´re perfectly right. However, I see no better solution, and will humbly ask you (or anyone else reading this) to come up with anything better. =J Thanks in advance, to the person who can solve this problem. :) -MoSM Hmm... It can't make wormholes, because a ToG could do that (gravity then antigravity), so what we are talking about is some mechanism we have absolutely no idea about. How to make portals... Well, knowing that would make you rich beyond imagining, with a Nobel prize. Like teleportation, or inventing the wormhole (which I figure is the only reasonable way to teleport, what with breaking up all your atoms without killing you, or making a perfect clone and then destroying you) Now, I don't think this is something anybody could do by themselves. First, consider what the Olmak does: *Opens a portal into interdimensional space *May allow travel to be easier Considering this, we can now postulate mechanisms by which one would get out of the universe (without gravity or any other toa elements). It could warp space such that a hole is made in it, then fix the hole It could tear a hole in space, then fix it. It could summon some unknown force in the void that opens a portal to the olmak Can't think of anything else right now. Discuss. -Rav